Une lumière dans le noir
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Isaac a fait quelque chose de mal alors il est puni. Il est enfermé dans le congélateur de la cave pour la nuit. Ce n'est pas sa première fois mais c'est toujours aussi dur à vivre. Sauf que ce soir, un événement inattendu va se produire.Quelqu'un va le délivrer, parce qu'il est bruyant à chouiner dans son congélo. [Jisaac]
1. Une lumière dans le noir : Isaac

Post-S2 mais Isaac n'a jamais été mordu et il n'a pas du tout été mêlé à l'affaire Kanima.

Au départ je voulais faire un petit truc comme ça, pour répondre à un défi sur du Jisaac et puis... Bah voilà quoi X)

.

Une lumière dans le noir

.

Isaac respirait difficilement. Il gémissait et grattait les parois de ses ongles abîmés.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Plusieurs minutes ? Heures ? Jours ? Toute notion de temps disparaissait ici. Il n'y avait plus que le noir, les parois lisses et le froid... L'appareil n'était pas branché, mais il était naturellement isolé et la cave n'était pas un endroit chaud. Surtout en hiver. Surtout la nuit.

Isaac gratta un peu plus fort et l'un de ses ongles se fissura, lui injectant une décharge de douleur dans la main.

Effrayé, terrorisé, perdu, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se balança d'avant en arrière. Il voulait juste une lumière, un son, n'importe quoi pour lui donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul et n'allait pas le rester à jamais !

Une voix résonna à ses oreilles. La sienne. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute, suppliant son père de lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas fait exprès ! Il fera mieux la prochaine fois ! Juré ! Ça n'arrivera plus ! Pitié, qu'il lui pardonne... Il ne voulait pas...

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Et puis un bruit. Qui ne venait pas de lui. Des chaînes qui tombent à terre. Un cadenas qui cliquette au sol.

Son père qui venait le délivrer !

Isaac essuya rapidement ses larmes. Son père détestait le voir pleurer. Le voir chouiner comme il disait. Ou pleurnicher dans ses bons jours.

\- Alors c'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ? renifla une voix inconnue en ouvrant sa prison de métal.

Isaac se renfonça dans son congélateur, effrayé.

\- Bon, tu sors où je referme ce truc ? J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Isaac hésita. Son regard rencontra des iris ambres lumineuses venant d'un autre adolescent au visage hautain éclairé par le quart de lune.

Il se déplia lentement, son regard allant régulièrement vers la porte de la cave.

\- Il pionce alors debout, râla son « sauveur » aux yeux désormais bleus.

\- Je... Je ferais mieux de rester ici, déclara subitement Isaac en se recroquevillant dans son congélateur.

\- Tu te payes ma tronche là ?

\- Il... Il va me chercher et s'il me trouve pas... Faut pas qu'il me trouve pas ! C'est mieux que je reste ici, décida-t-il.

\- Debout ! ordonna son « sauveur ». J'ai une tête à être à ton service ? Tu m'as réveillé avec tes gémissements alors maintenant tu assumes !

\- J'suis désolé, supplia Isaac en mettant une main devant son visage alors qu'un bras s'avançait vers lui.

\- J'en ai rien à faire.

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit ou songer à résister, Isaac fut pris par les épaules et proprement soulevé hors de son congélateur par la seule force de son « sauveur ».

\- Non ! Je dois y retourner ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de s'échapper de la prise de l'autre garçon.

\- Fait chier... Je te propose un deal. J'ai besoin de dormir et toi tu m'en empêches. Tu viens avec moi cette nuit et je te ramène avant que ton taré de père ne se réveille.

Isaac arrêta de se débattre et hésita. Un peu trop longtemps au goût de son sauveur.

\- Ok, je te laisse pas le choix ! Tu viens et puis c'est tout !

Isaac fut tiré derrière son « sauveur » qui passa par la porte de la cave puis par une fenêtre du salon. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, le garçon allant chez ses voisins direct, les Whittemore. Il dut grimper le long d'une échelle de lierre, à moitié tiré par l'autre adolescent, et passer par une fenêtre pour tomber sur une chambre... Incroyable de son avis ! Grande, bien meublée, jolie, avec des posters, une guitare et un grand lit king size qui lui semblait bien moelleux.

\- Allonge-toi, exigea son « sauveur » aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et au visage sévère.

Isaac déglutit difficilement. Finalement, il aurait réellement dû rester dans son congélateur. Au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir ! Et son père finissait toujours par venir le chercher. De plus, il était peut-être violent mais c'était toujours parce qu'il le méritait, parce qu'il ramenait de mauvaises notes ou faisait mal son travail. Et son père n'avait jamais été plus loin que les coups et l'enfermement...

\- Heu... Je...

\- Quoi encore ? Tu te fous là-dedans et tu la fermes !

Isaac rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, inquiet devant le regard brillant d'un jaune surnaturel de son « sauveur ». Maladroitement, il commença à enlever son haut. Puis son jogging...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai l'air à ce point désespéré ? râla son « sauveur ». Il est hors de question que j'ouvre mon canapé-lit pour toi, princesse. Alors tu montes là-dedans et tu dors.

Isaac remit très rapidement et avec soulagement ses vêtements avant de se glisser dans le lit en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible. Il entendit le blond jurer et s'installer lui aussi sous la couette, prenant bien moins de précaution que son hôte forcé.

\- Pour demain...

\- J'ai dit que je te réveillerai avant lui ! Il ne saura rien.

\- Comment tu...

\- Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra son « sauveur ».

\- Comment tu t'appelles, chuchota Isaac.

\- Parce que en plus t'es pas foutu de me reconnaître ? Jackson Whittemore, le meilleur capitaine de lacrosse de l'histoire de ton lycée ! T'as intérêt à bien le retenir !

\- Isaac...

\- J'en ai rien à battre de ton nom.

Isaac resserra un peu plus la couette contre lui. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se sentir assez rassuré pour se détendre. Encore plus pour réellement s'endormir.

Jackson tint sa promesse et le renvoya dans son congélateur dès le lendemain. Il y eut quelques soucis avec le fait que la chaîne comme le cadenas soient détruits, mais son père pouvait difficilement l'accuser d'avoir eut la force de les briser !

Le congélateur fut un souvenir pendant une semaine puis deux. Puis Isaac ramena un D en algèbre. Il supplia son père, s'excusa, promit de faire mieux la prochaine fois mais rien n'y fit. Le couvercle retomba sur lui et le cadenas se referma dans un claquement de fin du monde.

Jackson vint plus rapidement et Isaac résista beaucoup moins.

\- Fais moins de bruits la prochaine fois, j'ai des examens que je ne peux pas louper, moi ! râla Jackson en refermant la fenêtre.

Isaac obéit et prit garde à ne pas gémir lorsqu'il fut enfermé à nouveau quelques jours après. Il avait fait brûler le dîner et il avait tenté de cacher son désastre.

Il était à peu près sûr de n'avoir fait aucun bruit cette fois ! Tout juste avait-il raclé de ses ongles les bords de son congélateur.

Et pourtant, Jackson vint, le visage aussi peu avenant que d'habitude. Il vint aussi toutes les fois suivantes, y compris quand Isaac arrêta de paniquer, de gratter sur les parois ou de se balancer. Il mettait aussi de moins en moins de temps à venir le chercher.

Dans leur lit chez les Whittemore, la gêne avait peu à peu disparu. Isaac n'essayait plus de se faire tout petit, il s'allongeait simplement et s'endormait, en tout confiance.

Et puis, les réveils commencèrent à se faire plus... Embarrassants. Jackson étalé sur lui. Collé à lui dans le rôle de la petite cuillère, le visage blotti dans son cou ou parfois, juste leurs jambes entremêlées. Mais ni lui ni Jackson n'y faisaient allusion le matin. Motus et bouche cousue. Comme pour les accès de colère de son père ou les disputes parfois bruyantes entre les parents de Jackson, le silence devait régner sur ce qu'il se passait derrière les murs de leur maison.

000

\- Je vais partir en Angleterre, annonça soudain le fils Whittemore un soir.

Isaac, confortablement installé dans le lit avec la tête de Jackson sur son torse, se raidit à cette nouvelle. Il continua malgré tout de caresser la nuque et les cheveux qui y naissaient du bout des doigts. Il s'était aperçu que ça détendait Jackson et le rendait de meilleur humeur ce genre de petite caresse.

\- Quand ? demanda Isaac.

\- Dans deux semaines.

Sa respiration eut un a coup. Même sans être loup-garou, Jackson n'aurait pas pu ne pas entendre son cœur s'agiter brusquement sous son oreille.

\- Tu aurais pu... Me le dire... Plus tôt, lâcha difficilement Isaac.

\- Je te dois rien !

\- Je sais, souffla l'humain.

\- Oh et puis tu me gonfles ! déclara brutalement Jackson en se levant. Tu veux quoi exactement ? Tu veux quand même pas que je te prenne dans mes bagages ?!

\- J'ai rien demandé, crut bon de rappeler Isaac en relevant le drap sur lui.

\- Évidemment, tu demandes jamais rien, tu fais jamais rien !

Isaac se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe. Les mêmes paroles, encore et toujours. Inutile, incapable, encombrant… A croire qu'il était vraiment né pour exaspérer les gens.

Le lit s'affaissa à côté de lui et il se retrouva rudement plaqué contre le torse musclé de Jackson.

\- Tu me prends la tête, grinça le loup.

\- Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda Isaac.

Un long silence s'établit durant lequel Jackson posa son menton sur le crâne de son hôte pour réfléchir.

\- C'est pas prévu qu'on revienne, avoua-t-il.

\- Ah... fit faiblement la voix d'Isaac.

Le silence s'approfondit un peu plus. L'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés pouvait sentir le souffle de son ami sur le haut de son oreille et la chaleur de ses bras qui encadraient son torse.

\- Jackson ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je peux faire partie de tes bagages ?

Isaac avait tenté le tout pour le tout. Parce qu'il ne se voyait plus passer plus de quelques minutes dans le congélateur. Parce que sa routine avec Jackson était ce qui le maintenant à flot. Parce que ce loup-garou qui était passé par le stade kanima à cause d'un trop grand vide intérieur l'attristait. Jackson qui faisait le fort et fier dans la sublime maison de ses parents mais qui, en définitive, était à peine moins malheureux que lui. Un Jackson qui avait énormément hésité avant de lui avouer pour son état de lycanthrope mais qui l'avait tout de même fait avant de le regarder avec ses yeux bleus appelant à l'aide.

\- Tu vas encore m'encombrer, c'est ça ? râla Jackson en resserrant sa prise sur Isaac.

\- J'espère que non...

Isaac s'écarta des bras de Jackson pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

Une idée qui tournait dans sa tête. Depuis un bout de temps déjà. Depuis qu'ils partageaient tous les deux le même lit sans malaise. Depuis qu'il avait compris que les paroles de Jackson en disait bien moins que son regard ou ses gestes.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du loup, rapidement, avec hésitation. Le cœur palpitant, Isaac s'éloigna, prêt à assumer les conséquences de son baiser, quand Jackson se jeta littéralement sur sa bouche, le plaquant contre le lit par la même occasion.

Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, devint exigeant comme tout ce qui avait trait à Jackson. Il était aussi un peu suppliant. Isaac passa ses bras dans le dos du blond, rassurant, et les lèvres se firent plus douces.

Les choses s'emballèrent sans que Jackson ou Isaac ne songent deux minutes à ralentir le rythme. Les rares vêtements s'envolèrent et les peaux se frottèrent, se découvrirent. Isaac admira sans retenu le corps de son futur amant.

\- Je plais à tout le monde, se vanta Jackson avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Le monde je sais pas, mais à moi oui, sourit Isaac avant de le forcer à se baisser pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Au cours de leurs baisers, les mains migrèrent à la découverte de l'autre, descendirent et s'introduisirent dans les sous-vêtements, découvrant une intimité chaude, palpitante et quémandeuse d'attention.

Ce fut puissant, violent. C'était la première fois pour Isaac et ce qu'il ressentit lui ravagea les entrailles. Face à l'expérience de Jackson, il se sentait gourd et maladroit, se demandant même s'il allait seulement pouvoir faire plaisir au loup.

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû douter, car à peine se mit-il à s'inquiéter de ses capacités que sa main récupéra la semence laiteuse de Jackson. Ce dernier en profita pour serrer une peu plus sa prise sur le membre de son amant et Isaac atteignit l'orgasme à son tour dans un râle muet.

Après quoi, Jackson s'écroula sur lui, essoufflé et repu, sa tête allant naturellement se nicher dans le cou de son amant comme il aimait le faire.

\- T'as intérêt à pas prendre beaucoup de place, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je me ferai tout petit, sourit Isaac.

\- Tch...

000

Isaac n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse être heureux un jour. Pas quand il avait passé son enfance à pleurer son frère, à souffrir les coups de son père ou à désespérer dans son congélateur.

Mais aujourd'hui il ne doutait plus, il pouvait être heureux. Il était diplômé du secondaire, il entrait à l'université et son petit ami, Jackson Whittemore, venait de rembarrer une fille en disant qu'il avait déjà bien assez de son boulet pour ne pas en avoir un deuxième.

Isaac sourit à cette déclaration et alla rejoindre Jackson pour glisser discrètement sa main dans la sienne, sous le regard boudeur de la fille.

.

Fin

.


	2. un foyer en hiver : Jackson

Le premier OS en aurait frustré quelques uns par manque de certaines scènes… No problème ! les voila sous la forme de la vision de Jackson sur cette histoire :D

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

Un foyer en hiver

.

A quel point est-ce difficile de devenir un loup-garou ?

Avant d'en être un, Jackson aurait répondu sans hésiter que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer et tout était fini. Une morsure et à soi la super force, la super vitesse et les sens sur-développés ! Mais maintenant qu'il en était un…

Le pire n'était pas les entrainements ou l'apprentissage du contrôle. Supporter la pleine lune ? Bah, c'était pas pire que devoir supporter ses camarades incompétents lors de la finale nationale de lacrosse ! Les os brisés valaient bien ses douleurs musculaires quand il s'entraînait jusqu'à en vomir et Derek n'était pas le pire entraîneur ou prof privé qu'il avait pu avoir.

Non, le pire quand on devenait un loup-garou, c'était de le faire en passant par la case kanima. C'était de sentir les regards de pitié sur soi, de surprendre les yeux emplis d'une tristesse toute maternelle de sa petite-amie sur sa nuque, de recevoir de la compassion des pires loosers du lycée, de savoir sa vie privée étalée devant tout le monde, de devoir vivre avec la conscience de ne pas avoir été foutu de devenir un loup-garou du premier coup et de s'être cherché un maître !

C'était ça le pire quand on devenait un loup-garou, s'apercevoir qu'en fin de compte on était qu'un raté…

Comme l'autre, son voisin. Celui qui pleurnichait et gémissait dans la maison d'à côté. Jackson, dans sa rage envers lui-même et le reste du monde, n'arrivait pas à faire diminuer l'acuité de son ouïe pas plus qu'il ne réussissait à faire disparaître ses yeux bleus et ses crocs, si bien qu'il entendait tout le voisinage vivre mais en particulier son voisin directe en pleine jérémiade.

D'exaspération après une heure avec un oreiller sur la tête, Jackson finit par aller trouver son bruyant voisin pour le faire taire.

Il ne réagit pas en découvrant que le mec se trouvait à la cave, enfermé dans un congélateur. Ça ne changeait rien à son projet initial : le trouver, le faire crever de trouille - ce qui devrait en tout logique enfin le faire taire - et repartir se coucher. Lui, sans pitié ni compassion ? Il n'avait jamais prétendu le contraire.

Et puis il l'avait vu… Des cheveux frisés comme ceux d'un mouton et des yeux bleus trempés de peur et d'une étincelle d'espoir. Un visage beaucoup trop expressif de l'avis de Jackson ! On voyait tout ce qui se passait dans la tête du mouton ! L'exacte inverse de lui.

Un visage que le fils unique et adoptif des Whittemore aurait bien pu afficher s'il n'avait eu aucune fierté, aujourd'hui ou hier.

Jackson embarqua le mouton. Pourquoi ? Alors que celui-ci résistait ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait déjà bien assez de problème en tête sans avoir à s'étendre sur sa soudaine et inattendue générosité.

Une fois chez lui, le mouton qui crut que le loup qu'il était allait le manger tout cru. Comme si lui, Jackson Whittemore, avait besoin d'user de tel procédé pour coucher avec quelqu'un ! Il aurait dû le faire dormir sur la moquette tiens… Elle était douce et moelleuse et, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un congélateur !

Jackson hésita vraiment à l'idée de dégager le mouton du lit et puis finalement… Il prenait moins de place que Lydia et il avait juste envie de dormir. Etrangement, il réussit rapidement à combattre son insomnie, son ouïe se callant sur le cœur étranger battant à côté de lui plutôt que sur l'ensemble de son bruyant voisinage.

Jackson se réveilla brutalement le lendemain en entendant tous les réveils du quartier sonner, comme tous les matins depuis sa transformation ! Et après on s'étonnait de sa mauvaise humeur constante… Il entendait la radio pour bigot débile des vieux d'en face, la chanson de Justin Bieber que la fille de la maison de gauche adorait alors que ses parents avaient une affreuse sonnerie répétitive qui lui donnait envie de venir leur briser leur réveil un jour. Celui du père du mouton - Isaac apparemment - possédait un bip tout aussi insupportable.

Dès que le concert matinal commença, Jackson réveilla le mouton battu sans délicatesse. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais à peine touché celui-ci se leva brusquement.

\- Descend par la fenêtre, je te rejoins en bas, ordonna Jackson.

Le mouton hésita et le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Bouge !

Son invité se jeta presque par la fenêtre et Jackson leva les yeux aux ciels. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements, rejoignit le mouton et le réenferma chez lui sans se poser de question. Après quoi il se mit en route pour aller voir Derek et son programme intensif pour nouveau loup-garou.

Heureusement pour lui, la paire de couille n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se fit défoncer la tronche de toutes les manières possibles, que ce soit par l'Alpha ou par la blonde et le bodybuilder. Pourtant il insista, comme tous les jours. Il se retrouva avec les os en miettes et la peau déchirée, mais il ne baissa pas les bras, jamais ! Plutôt crever que de se montrer faible ! Plutôt mourir que de justifier davantage les regards de pitié qu'il recevait de tout le monde, y compris du plus faible humain de bande !

Tous les soirs après les cours et la journée entière les week-ends, il rejoignait l'Alpha et sa bande de dégénérée. Et tous les jours, il enrageait de voir que tous ses efforts produisaient l'effet inverse de ce qu'il espérait, augmentant la "sympathie" des autres à son égard au lieu de leur respect.

Et puis l'autre apprenti glaçon recommença à chouiner. Jackson attendit à peine avant de le délivrer à nouveau. Voir un gars plus pitoyable que lui avait le mérite de remonter un peu son ego blessé.

Trois jours plus tard, il recommença, puis il se mit à surveiller le son caractéristique du claquement de la porte du congélateur qui ne servait qu'à une seule chose dans cette famille de timbrée. Dès le père Lahey parti, il délivra le mouton. Ce jour-là comme les suivants.

000

\- Pourquoi ? lui chuchota son invité un soir après que Jackson l'eut récupéré.

\- Parce que t'es trop bruyant, mentit le blond. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour l'énerver à ce point en ce moment ? attaqua-t-il en traître.

\- C'est la période, répondit le frisé après un silence. La mort de maman… Et celle de mon frère…

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, renifla Jackson avec mépris.

L'autre gars se tut, à son grand soulagement. C'est qu'il se sentait presque coupable de n'avoir rien fait plus tôt ! Presque… Dommage qu'on l'ait empêché de le tuer celui-là en fin de compte. Il ne l'aurait pas volé et Jackson ne se serait pas senti coupable, pas pour lui.

Comme si cette merveilleuse et optimiste discussion ne suffisait pas, un bruit de verres brisés éclata dans le salon, faisant sursauter son coloc'. Jackson, lui, ne réagit pas. C'était loin d'être la première fois. Et après les objets cassés venaient les cris généralement.

Le frisé s'agita à côté de lui.

\- Dors, grogna l'ancien kanima en se forçant à fermer les yeux.

Le mouton se figea à côté de lui. Jackson était sûr qu'il voulait lui poser une question, du genre qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre, alors il grogna un plus fort. Le frisé se recroquevilla et garda son commentaire pour lui.

Jackson passa une nuit agitée, les hurlements de ses parents résonnant un bon moment dans ses tympans. Il se réveilla en revanche dans une étrange sensation de confort. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit que le bras de l'autre gars lui servait d'oreiller tandis que leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre à son goût. Jackson ne dit rien, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant cette position incongrue avant de s'éloigner avec brusquerie, en colère contre lui-même.

Cela se reproduisit malheureusement, plusieurs fois. Jackson détesta ces réveils, craignant plus que tout que le mouton le remarque et lui fasse une quelconque réflexion de... De... De looser. De mouton. Comme quoi il chercherait de l'affection ou n'importe quelle autre connerie de gonzesse du genre.

Le pompom ce fut quand il se réveilla avec la tête carrément posée sur le torse d'Isaac et son corps entier lové contre son flanc. Il ne s'était jamais autant sentit gêné que ce matin-là… Gêné et en même temps…

Lydia et lui avaient cassé deux semaines plus tôt. Jackson ne supportait vraiment plus ses yeux inquiets et tristes et puis… C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Il y avait eu ou il avait pu y avoir un truc un peu plus fort qu'un flirt et des parties de jambes en l'air entre eux mais… Mais le kanima avait tout bouffé en lui, sa fierté, sa force, ses rêves... Ainsi que ses éventuelles sentiments envers Lydia. Elle avait pu les faire ressortir le temps qu'il devienne un loup mais après… Après le loup s'était fait à nouveau dévorer par le kanima. Ça s'était juste fait plus discrètement et sans écailles et venin paralysant. C'était dans sa tête et dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur.

Une main se posa avec hésitation sur ses cheveux.

Jackson garda les yeux fermés et le visage inexpressif tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Il aurait dû ouvrir les yeux et envoyer proprement chier son mouton. A la place, il frissonna quand les doigts fins coururent le long de son crâne et effleurèrent sa nuque. Une intense chaleur grimpa en lui alors que la main faisait le chemin inverse puis revenait. Une chaleur qui était logée bien loin de son entre-jambe.

Il grogna cependant pour avertir Isaac d'un soudain réveil de sa part. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'en supporter plus pour l'instant. C'était trop, beaucoup trop…

Les jours continuèrent de défiler et les nuits aussi. Isaac le rejoignait parfois sans raison maintenant et venait dormir dans son lit. Jackson ne disait rien à ce sujet, bien au contraire. Pas plus qu'il ne fit de commentaire sur ses gestes déplacés. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait besoin ! Certainement pas ! Il n'avait besoin de personne en dehors de lui-même ! Mais c'était pas mal comme sensation... C'était aussi un peu dérangeant de se réveiller et de découvrir un gars collé à son dos, ses bras autours de sa taille mais... C'était pas mal non plus. Peut-être même un peu plus que pas mal…

Cependant, les mauvaises journées ne s'étaient pas arrêtées pour autant et il arrivait à Jackson de revenir dans sa chambre avec l'envie de tout détruire en commençant par lui-même et sa foutue faiblesse. Isaac avait toujours eu la chance de ne pas être présent dans ces moment-là, tout simplement parce qu'il arrivait toujours après Jackson, après qu'il a réussi à se calmer un minimum. Jusqu'à ce jour...

000

Jackson rentra dans sa chambre en tenant son bras contre lui. Il jeta violemment son sac à dos dans un coin de la pièce et rugit contre l'intrus dont il sentait la présence. Isaac se colla contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ses bras levés devant lui en signe de défense, terrorisé par la bête à moitié humaine devant lui.

Jackson serra les poings, respira un grand coup et se força à se calmer devant la réaction excessive de son colocataire récurent. Quand le voile rouge qui obscurcissait sa vue se leva enfin il se tourna vers Isaac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ouverte, bégaya Isaac. La fenêtre. Elle était ouverte.

Jackson foudroya sa fenêtre du regard et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en pestant. Là, sous le regard terrifié et effaré d'Isaac, il replaça les os de son bras dans un affreux bruit de craquement qui fit couiner le friser. Après quoi il s'allongea et attendit que ses capacités de guérison fasse leur boulot.

Ses oreilles entendirent le frottement des vêtements d'Isaac et ses sens détectèrent le changement dans la pression de l'air. Le matelas s'affaissa à côté de lui et une main s'approcha lentement de son bras.

\- Ça fait mal ? demanda Isaac avec hésitation.

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Jackson en éloignant rapidement son bras des mains du mouton.

Le visage du frisé dévoila à nouveau tout ce qu'il ressentait, sans aucune pudeur ni aucune honte. Jackson put y lire la tristesse, l'inquiétude et quelque chose se rapprochant à de la nostalgie.

\- Tu... Vas bien ? osa-t-il ajouter.

\- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? aboya Jackson. J'ai pas besoin de toi ou de ta pitié ! Je ne suis pas un handicapé ou un inutile !

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça, souffla Isaac en le regardant avec son visage de chien battu. Je voulais juste savoir si... Tu allais bien...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? grogna sourdement le blond en montrant les crocs.

Jackson était-il sur la défensive ? Complètement. Comment il allait... Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était seulement jamais soucié de le savoir ? Que ce soit le coach, ses parents, ses amis ou même son ex-petite-amie, tout ce qui comptait pour eux c'étaient ses performances. Allait-il réussir à jouer le match ? Allait-il gagné ? Allait-il être assez bon pour aller à l'université ? Pour avoir une bourse ? Présentait-il bien ? Allait-il se métamorphoser sans avertissement ? Allait-il s'effondrer ? Réussira-t-il à se contrôler ? À se battre correctement ?

Oui, ça c'était des questions qu'il entendait. Mais allait-il bien ? Lui définir "bien" serait probablement nécessaire avant qu'il puisse envisager de répondre...

Heureusement pour son moral, Isaac n'insista pas. Pas verbalement du moins. À la place, il approcha à nouveau sa main du bras de Jackson qui le regarda faire avec méfiance. Un simple effleurement sur son membre anciennement brisé. Les doigts du mouton remontèrent le long du bras du loup, touchèrent son épaule, caressèrent sa nuque avant de se poser sur sa joue.

Jackson avait fermé les yeux, incapable d'affronter ce qu'il ressentait ou de fuir le toucher d'Isaac. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu plus et le frisé s'allongea timidement à côté de lui.

\- Je pourrais te tuer d'un coup de dent, indiqua Jackson sans animosité tandis qu'Isaac pressait sa tête contre son torse.

\- D'accord.

\- Je le pourrais vraiment. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis.

\- Aucune. Tu veux me l'expliquer ?

\- Un raté, lâcha brusquement Jackson sans pouvoir se retenir, le nez enfoui dans le giron réconfortant d'Isaac.

\- Si être un raté donnait des griffes, j'en aurais des plus longues toi, plaisanta amérement le mouton.

\- Je suis qu'une saloperie de kanima déguisé en loup, gronda Jackson.

\- C'est quoi un kanima ?

\- Une bestiole pas fichue de se débrouiller seul qui à besoin d'un maître pour survivre. Une saloperie d'esclave reptilien. La version looser du loup-garou.

Jackson respirait difficilement alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche assortis d'un venin plus puissant que celui de la créature qu'il avait été. La seule raison pour laquelle il réussissait à garder le contrôle sur lui-même, c'étaient les doigts d'Isaac qui caressaient ses cheveux et sa joue, son odeur entre sang et tristesse et sa chaleur tout contre son propre corps.

\- Mais tu es un loup-garou, prononça Isaac avec hésitation.

\- Maintenant. Il parait. Mais quand on a été un looser une fois, on le reste toute sa vie ! ragea Jackson en s'éloignant brusquement pour mieux s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit.

Pourquoi avait-il permis à Isaac d'être aussi proche de lui ? Pourquoi le laissait-il ainsi s'insinuer dans son intimité ? Il aurait dû le dégager depuis bien longtemps déjà ! Et pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais dû le ramener chez lui la première fois ! Il aurait dû rugir sur lui jusqu'à le rendre muet de terreur ! Il n'aurait pas eu à se poser des questions sur les sentiments que le mouton faisait ressortir en lui en plus de ses autres problèmes existentielles !

La tête d'Isaac apparut dans son champs de vision. Celui-ci était à genoux devant lui, son visage toujours aussi odieusement expressif dirigé vers lui. Grande grande tristesse, douleur et... Et quelque chose que Jackson refusait de voir, surtout sur quelqu'un comme Isaac ! Un perdant tabassé par son père. Un nul que personne ne connaissait ou voyait au lycée. Etre compris par un gars comme lui ? Pas moyen !

Pourtant il se retrouva de nouveau pressé contre son corps chaleureux...

\- J'ai toujours eu le sommeil très léger, révéla Isaac avec hésitation. Il suffit qu'on me touche un peu et je me réveille. Toujours.

Jackson ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça de toute façon ? Alors il ne répondit pas et Isaac n'ajouta rien d'autre. Lentement, ils s'allongèrent à nouveau dans le lit et Jackson ne résista pas quand Isaac posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il ferma juste les yeux.

Cette nuit et les suivantes, Jackson s'endormit avec un Isaac contre lui. Son mouton eut le bon goût de ne pas poser de question gênante alors il en profita, sans oser se l'avouer complètement.

Pour autant, rien ne changea vraiment à Beacon Hills pour le fils Whittemore. Les autres continuaient de le regarder avec pitié et ses parents se disputaient encore et toujours. Le mot divorce fut lâcher. Le mot départ aussi. Angleterre. Choix. Jackson fit le sien sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Il allait suivre sa mère. Pas parce qu'il l'aimait plus que son père, pour lui c'était bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet, mais parce que c'était elle qui s'en allait. A Oxford. Elle avait obtenu une chaire d'enseignante là-bas.

Partir... Jackson en rêvait déjà. S'éloigner de Beacon Hills et de toutes ses emmerdes. S'éloigner enfin de tout le monde, de ceux qui l'avaient vu en tant qu'esclave reptilien. S'éloigner d'Isaac aussi...

Jackson hésita un très très long moment avant de lui annoncer son départ mais quand il le fit, il sut. Avant même qu'Isaac ne le demande, avant même que lui-même ne le propose insidieusement, il sut qu'Isaac allait le suivre. Parce que Isaac lui était devenu aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'il respirait. Parce que c'était son mouton et qu'il en était le loup.

Et Isaac demanda effectivement à le suivre. Et entre eux se passa… Quelque chose… Quelque chose qui détruisit le kanima et fit renaître le loup. A moins que ceci n'ait été fait depuis longtemps déjà ? Ça n'avait aucune importance, la seule chose qui en avait, c'était la force que Jackson sentait à nouveau renaître en lui.

Il fit accepter la situation à sa mère sans problème en la menaçant de finalement rester avec son père si Isaac ne les suivait pas. Facile. Faire accepter la chose au père du frisé aurait pu être plus compliqué, mais Jackson avait des arguments imparables à base de procès et de maltraitance sur mineur. Lahey père n'avait pas opposé une grande résistance à vrai dire...

Les adieux à la meute furent... Tout simplement inexistants. Il n'y eut que Lydia pour venir lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport et encore, Jackson ne savait pas comment elle avait pu obtenir son heure de départ ! Même Danny, son meilleur ami, n'eut pas le privilège d'un mot de sa part. Juste partir et tout reprendre à zéro, c'était tout ce dont rêvait Jackson et cela anéantissait toute autre pensée, à l'exception peut-être de s'assurer qu'Isaac le suivrait bien.

000

Quelques années plus tard, Jackson constatait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Pendant que ses parents s'affrontaient toujours par avocats interposés, lui menait sa vie à l'université d'Oxford, en compagnie d'Isaac. Un Isaac qui s'était rapidement intégré à l'Angleterre lui aussi et qui semblait renaître de ses cendres, à l'étonnante joie de Jackson. Depuis quand se réjouissait-il pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

Il se posait la question tout en observant Isaac un peu plus loin, souriant au milieu des autres élèves, plus british que les plus british d'entre eux.

\- Jackson ? appela une voix nerveuse derrière lui.

Le loup-garou se retourna et tomba sur une jolie blonde à la poitrine remarquable.

\- Tu... Tu accepterais de... De sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Ce serait vraiment cruel de sa part de lui dire qu'il ne se rappelait même pas son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Désolé, mais j'ai déjà un boulet, pas besoin d'un deuxième à me trimballer, ricana Jackson en montrant Isaac d'un mouvement de tête.

La jeune fille rougit, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de rougir un peu plus et de s'en aller.

Jackson resserra sa main sur celle d'Isaac qui s'était glissé à côté de lui.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, sourit son mouton.

\- Tu voulais pas que je l'embrasse non plus ? Ou carrément que je la baise ?

\- Non, définitivement non, avoua Isaac avec un air gêné.

\- Alors arrête de te plaindre, idiot.

Isaac sourit un peu plus et ce fut Jackson qui se sentit rougir pour le coup. Il râla tout haut, la cloche sonna et il retourna en cours accompagné d'Isaac. Son petit ami. Officiel. Tout ça parce que cet abruti avait moins peur des monstres que de son propre père.

Crétin de mouton.

Idiot de loup...

Juste avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, Jackson tira Isaac à lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le putain de visage expressif d'Isaac rayonna de joie.

.

Fin

.

J'espère avoir rempli tous les blancs ;)


End file.
